My Chosen One
by MusicCompletesMeTKD
Summary: Nina Martin is back after her year at Anubis. Things become more complicated as she struggles with figuring out her true feelings for her best friend Fabian. Will a bunch of surprising mishaps and prodding from fellow classmates ruin their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**My Chosen One**

**I just found this site and I loved reading all the stories so I decided to try my hand at one. This is my first Fan Fic so I hope you like it. :) More chapters coming soon. The story begins at the end of Nina's first year.**

**Chapter One: Lost in Thought**

_ Hi, my name is Nina Martin. I'm from sunny L.A. but now I live at a boarding school in Great Britain. Why you ask? Cause I earned a scholarship back in America due to a composition I submitted on archaeology and ancient cultural history. Now don't get me wrong... Im a friendly, talkative, (sometimes maybe a little TOO talkative) fun-loving girl but I'm secretly a bit of a book worm and a total history nut. It can be very embarrassing... so I try to hide it. But ever since I found out that there's a mystery in this house-it hasn't been to much success._

_ I live in a dorm called the House of Anubis. At first, I didn't seem to __fit in very well. All the other teens weren't very welcoming. All except one:a really sweet, caring guy named Fabian Rutter. We've become best friends thanks to the huge connection this house has to Egypt. Eventually other people from Anubis joined our little gang and we became the Sibuna club._

_ The other members of our sacred club include: Amber Millington my room-mate, Patricia Williamson my sworn enemy turned friend, and Alfie Lewis the class clown. Together, with the help of Jerome Clark the prankster, we tracked down Joy Mercer, a missing occupant of Anubis House and restored the Cup of Ankh to it's former glory. _

_ Along the way, I found out that I'm the Chosen One, the One with the Power. But I don't quite understand what that means. I mean what does that REALLY mean? To be the Chosen One? I feel like there are so many questions left unanswered... How did Sarah know who I was? How did she get the locket? What am I supposed to do now? All these things have been plaguing my brain... _

Fabian: "Nina?"

_Back to reality... I snap out of it._

"Uhh..Yes?"

Fabian: "You ok?"

_He looks very concerned. I'd better answer him..._

"Yeah, just thinking about everything that's happened tonight- And this whole term..."_My words drift off into space._

Fabian: "Quite a roller-coaster huh?"_I look up and he's smiling sweetly at me but his tone is serious..._

Fabian: "All that aside, why don't we just forget about all of it and enjoy ourselves."

_He extends his arm out towards me and asks_: "Care to dance?"

_It was then that I realized we were at the end of term dance- I'm amazed that I'd forgotten we were even here. I was just so busy with my thoughts..._

Then I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up from where I was sitting and gently led me to the dance floor. A slow song started playing and I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. We slowly started swaying to the music. _I sighed. I'm starting to wonder if I'm developing feelings for him. No, it can't be. He's just my best friend. Then again, I was really enjoying this. And his arms felt so protective around me... Maybe he was right-I should just forget everything and enjoy this moment right here and now instead of making myself dizzy._

I rested my head on my best friend's shoulder and he pulled me closer to him into a big bear hug.

_Hmm... I don't know if he feels anything for me-and he probably doesn't- but I really don't feel like thinking about that right now. This is too peaceful. I can worry about my love life later..._

_ Finally after the dance was over, we all headed back to Anubis House. Mick and Mara were smiling at each other. They __obviously had had a good time. Alfie and Jerome were laughing at some secret __joke but I didn't care- as long as it had nothing to do with pranking me.. Or Fabian... Hmm, is that just the best friends talking or something else.. I wasn't sure so i quickly pushed that thought out of my head._

_I got to my room and Amber started droning on and on about how the night was just perfect. I silently groaned and politely said-to the best of my ability -to_ "Please go to sleep." _She quieted down shortly after that and went to bed. I was extremely tired from the day's events and greeted sleep with open arms...knowing I would need it for the next day._

_We were all going home for summer break and i just knew I was going to miss __everyone like crazy. But I was reassured by the thought that I would see __everyone again next term..._

**I hope y'all liked the first chapter and I'm sorry if it wasn't very interesting to you but this chapter was just setting the scene and trust me-it'll get more interesting. Thanks for reading and please subscribe and comment and tell me what you think. How can I improve? Stay tuned for Chapter 2. It'll be picking up at the next school term. But my story is definitely going to differ from the original Season 2 so check back! :)**

**-Waverly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Return to Anubis**

**Next chapter as promised. :) Hope you guys like it. **

_ I sucked in a deep breath... _

_ This house never ceased to amaze me. It was just so big and beautiful, and not to mention... breathtaking! I'd literally just proven that to myself. And boy, was I glad to be back. _

_ As the cab pulled up to the entrance of Anubis House, I contemplated what I __had done over the six weeks of my absence..._

**Two months earlier...**

_ Gran greeted me with a smile when I landed back in America. I gave her a big hug. I was just so happy to see her again and I'd missed her so much. I ended up spending most of my summer vacation reading and spending time with my old friends... _

_But it just WASN'T _the_ same. I missed my new British friends- especially Fabian. _

_I would spend hours just sitting on my bed reminiscing on all the good times we had had and the mystery we had solved. Let's face it- Living together and celebrating each other accomplishments and sharing each other's burdens through the hard times really helps to form a strong bond between friends..._

_...And a life threatening situation can really bring __people together just as easily too. _

_ I was really anxious for the new term to start because Anubis was and had truly become my home..._

**Back to the present...**

_ I opened the huge antique doors of the House and braced myself for whatever __lay inside. I hadn't been within the house for two seconds when I was bombarded with screams of_ "Nina!" _and given a dozen hugs. Amber was the first one to come barreling at me._

_ Apparently I WASN'T the first one here... _

_ I had a huge grin plastered on my face as I hugged Mara, Mick, Patricia, and Joy. I __smiled at her. I'm sure she was glad to be back. Alfie and Jerome were nowhere __to be found. That's suspicious... But i had no time for that because my heart __kind of stopped-No, it just kind of fluttered-I corrected myself._

_ I had turned to find myself facing Fabian Rutter. I had missed him so much __and that can be the only explanation as to why I had just felt the way I did. It was just an innocent expression of my happiness to see him. That's all._

_ I ran up and gave him a big hug. He laughed and hugging me closer to him,__ said,_ "I missed you too". _I pulled away, still smiling up at him when I realized that everyone was staring at us. Awkward. No one said a word As if they were expecting something to happen._

_ Finally, I decided to ease the growing tension by asking Amber what she did __over her vacation. Thankfully, it worked; we all started swapping stories. But my mind was too busy trying to figure out... What the heck just happened back there?_

**1hour later...**

_ I had just finished unpacking up in my room. Amber and I had been talking, catching up on everything. All of a sudden the conversation takes a new __direction..._

Amber: "So, I want to here about you and Fabian."

"Umm... What about us?" _I said biting my lip. I was not expecting this but I __knew where it was going._

Amber: "Well, you guys spend a lot of time with each other and I can't help but wondering... when are you two going to get together?"

"I'm not really planning on that to happen, Amber. We are just friends ok?" _Uh oh. I'm starting to sound desperate. I hope she doesn't notice..._

Amber: "Oh, COME. ON. Nina. You guys totally like each other. And you know it! You're so cute together anyway. It'll be so romantic…" _she says starting to fantasize._ "It's just a matter of time before it happens." _She says with a dreamy look on her face._

"No it's not. Like I said we are JUST FRIENDS. and that's the way I want it to stay. He's my best friend and that's all there is to it."

Amber: "Classic case of denial." _She says in a sing-song voice. _

"I'm NOT in denial." _I stated, annoyed._ "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

Amber: "Alright, but when you start thinking realistically and need some boy advice, you know who to call." _And with that she scampers away..._

_ I let out a groan. I'm so frustrated. And then I hear a soft knock on the __door. _"Come in" _I say, forcing my voice into normal tones._

_Fabian steps in and I instantly calm down, surprising myself. _"Hey," _he says. _

"Hey" _I pat the spot next to me with my hand in order to get him to sit down with me. He walks over and sits on the bed beside me. _

Fabian: "So, how was your flight?" _I can tell he's trying to get a conversation started. _

"Good, how was yours?" _Well, that kind of sounded lame..._

Fabian: "I came by car," H_e says jokingly. This was the type of thing he __was obviously looking out for._

"Oh yeah... Right. Sorry." _I say laughing and slightly blushing. He starts __laughing at my embarrassed expression._

Fabian: "Hey, there's no need to apologize... Even if you don't have a good sense of direction." _Now he's just messing with me_.

"Do not!" _I try my best to look offended but it I realize I've failed when it comes out as a smile. He smirks at me. I'm playing right into his hands. __I counter by hitting him playfully on the head with my pillow._

Fabian: "Nina Martin" _he says with that adorable British accent of his. "Are you challenging me to a pillow fight?" He feigns a look of utter shock. _

_ I giggle and hit him again as I answer:_ "You're on Fabian Rutter. But prepare to lose."

Fabian: "I don't think so." _He dives for the pillow on Amber's bed. We both __start hitting each other. We are laughing so hard and having so much fun that __time just seems to stop. That is, until Fabian traps me in the corner pillow raised and asks mockingly,_ "Give up?"

"Never" _I say grinning. Then he seems to get some sort of idea which plays across his eyes. _

Fabian: "Hmm... I wonder..." _He starts inching closer with a mischievous grin __etched on his face._

"What are you doing?" _I look at him nervously. _

Fabian: "Oh, nothing." _He gets a sparkle in his eyes. Uh oh. This isn't looking good. _

"Fabian?" _I say apprehensively. _

_He answers me by reaching out his hands and tickling me. I start laughing like crazy and try, unsuccessfully, to shake him off. "So Nina Martin IS ticklish". He flashes a toothy grin. _

"St-stop." _I stutter laughing really hard. He just tickles me all the harder. _

"No-ooo!" I _wail, trying to execute Plan B: attempting to crawl away but to no avail. _"Ok fine. Fabian-I-I-Surrender." _I try to say gasping for breath. _

Fabian: "What's that I hear? You surrender to the great Fabian Rutter?" _He __smiles and immediately pulls away._

"Don't push it Rutter." _I say smiling back. _

_Right then, we hear Trudy calling us all down to dinner and we stare at each other amazed. Has the time flown by already?_

_All of a sudden I hear a monstrous noise that I can't seem to pinpoint. It takes a minute for me to register the fact that it's coming from my very own stomach. _

_Huh. Guess I'm hungry. _

_Fabian grins._ "Let's go downstairs to eat. I'm starving"

"Right behind you." _I say returning the grin as I follow him down the stairs. _

_We reach the bottom and several of our housemates come barreling past us trying to reach the wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen as fast as their legs can carry them._

Fabian: "Oh, Nina?" _He turns toward me and I look up at him imploringly. _"It's nice to see you again." _He says with a sweet smile. I can't help but smile back..._

**Chapter 3 is on the way. How am i doing? Please enlighten me. I'm just dying to know. I am totally open to suggestions for the story and am interested in hearing what you have to say. So just PM me! Thanks for commenting and subscribing ...And most of all, thanks for reading! **

**-Waverly **

**(Yep my name is British like Wizards of Waverly Place! Lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was in the hospital while i wrote part of this... Broke my wrist snowboarding a couple weeks ago and my Dad, who happens to be a bone doctor, was checking up on me and changing my cast. lol How ironic is that? Anyway enough of that. Nobody cares about my little side comments anyway. Haha.**

**I have a little challenge for you Sibuna Fans... In this chapter, the paragraph in bold is actually some lines from an episode in the show. I'll make it a little easier by saying it's in Season 1. The first person to name this episode will get mentioned in the story and I'll give them a shout-out in the author notes to help get people to read some of their stories. **

**And without further adieu, here's the next chapter:**

**Episode 3: Contemplation**

The Next Day...

_It's the first day back at school. Ugh… I managed to be drop-dead bored in every single class. And let's just say the homework was a little more than expected for the first day back..._

_At lunchtime, all of the Anubis residents went off to do their own things. So naturally, I had Amber, __Patricia, and Fabian with me._

_I ended up finding myself in the middle of an Amber episode..._

Amber: "Why did I have to go and promise I'd be his girlfriend? I mean it was SO unfair considering the circumstances... I thought Alfie was going to die! And it wasn't even real. He was just acting! I mean you can't hold me liable for something like that. You guys agree with me, don't you?" _she rants._

_"Well, you did promise Alfie." I pointed out._

Amber: "But under false pretenses." _She says angrily_. "Trixie?" _She stares down her next target_.

Patricia: "I have to agree with Nina. You don't want to break his fragile little heart, do you?" _She says sarcastically._

_Amber swiftly changes tactics, when she sees that she's not winning._ "Come on Fabes. Help me out here" _She pleads Fabian with big puppy-dog eyes. His eyes grow wide._

Fabian: "No, I am not getting into this mess. You're on your own. Sorry." _He says holding up his hands as if to say he's not getting caught up in this drama that only Amber could cause._

Amber: "You guys are so not helping." _She pouts crossing her arms._

Patricia: "Lay it off will you? Just date the poor guy so we can get eat our lunch in peace." _says a slightly annoyed Patricia. Everyone just ignores her shrewd comment as always._

"Amber, Alfie is not that bad. I mean you went to the end-of-term dance with him so you obviously thought enough of him to go." _I say trying to be helpful._

Amber: "As FRIENDS. Besides, I didn't even know HE was the one sending me those messages until the day of the dance." _she says pointedly._

"I think you should really give him a chance. I mean look at all the things he's done for you." _I try to be persuasive._

Amber: "Well, I for one don't see how I should follow your advice when you won't follow any of mine." _she scowls._

_That keeps me quiet as I'm reminded of my "little conversation" with Amber the day before. This was NOT something I wanted her bring up in front of everyone especially with Fabian right in front of me._

_Amber gets a look of satisfaction on her face when she sees she's won that round. The other two just look baffled._

Patricia: "I'm getting tired of this Amber." she_ spits out, finally losing her temper._

Amber: "Well, I really couldn't care less." she_ says with a wave of her hand. _"I don't see you being utterly surrounded by boys who are just dying to go out with you." _she says rather harshly. Patricia looks furious._

_At this point, I decided to stay out of their way. By the looks of it, it didn't seem to be too safe to say anything without being thrown into the midst of this imminent battle. I look at Fabian and he's staring unhappily at his lunch. He seemed to be thinking the same thing._

_This was Patricia and Amber's fight and I wasn't getting in their way._

Patricia: "Why you..." she_ snaps. But she was interrupted before she could finish whatever offensive British term she was about to utter that I wouldn't understand._

_Because who should pass our table but Alfie himself._

Patricia: "You know... You're right." she_ says sweetly_. "I just think you need a little help. That's all."

_Amber looked very confused and somewhat afraid as to what Patricia was thinking about doing. I mean since when does Patricia admit to ANYTHING without it being some sort of trap? That is totally out of character. Or maybe she'd had a change of heart? _

_I only wished that that were possible._

_Fortunately, or unfortunately, I couldn't decide on which, We didnt end up having to wait too long to find out what she had in mind..._

Patricia: "Hey Alfie!" she_ calls waving him over from his seat a couple feet away._

Amber: "Don't. You. Dare." she_ warns giving her an icy stare. It reminds me of that one saying: 'If looks could kill'. I suppress a smile and Fabian looks at me, questioning in his eyes. I mouth the words: Never mind. I'd tell him later._

_Patricia smirks and continues ignoring Amber's look of panic._

Patricia: "Alfie, Over here. Amber wants to talk to you about your so-called relationship status."

_Amber looks horrified as Alfie hurries over._

Alfie: "Yes, Amber?" _he says looking excited._

_Time to make an exit._

Patricia: "We'll just let you two have some privacy." _she says generously and I hear Amber whimper._

_We just manage to escape the room before we all start laughing. I feel somewhat guilty having left Amber in that position but I couldn't help myself. It was all too funny._

Patricia: "Revenge is sweet" _she says haughtily._

_Fabian and I shake our heads smiling as we started walking to our next class..._

**A few hours later...**

_After school I decided to go and sneak up into the attic. I liked it up there._

**Sometimes I just need to get away to think. In America, an attic is kind of like a zen retreat.**

_I picked the lock on the door with one of my bobby pins and checked to make sure Victor wasn't on a warpath, toothbrush in hand._

I _made my way up those creaky, old steps and sat down on the floor of the attic. I was immediately engulfed in the serenity of the place and let myself relax._

_I closed my eyes and just started thinking... about all the times we spent up here: piecing together the clues to the Ankh pieces, our Sibuna club meetings. Everything._

_I just let my mind wander and suddenly realized that I genuinely missed spending every free moment I had trying to solve our mystery-even if it did somewhat put our lives at stake. This term was going to be very boring without something like that to keep my mind occupied._

_I sighed and clutched my locket that never left my side. As I fingered it absentmindedly, I thought about how much I missed Sarah who had given me the locket. My fingers slowly traced the design depicting the Eye of Horus, an Egyptian symbol of protection._

_I now understood why she'd given it to me, being the Chosen One and all. But I still didn't understand how she knew that I was the one or even knew my name that day in the nursing home._

_One day, I hope to find out._

"Oh, Sarah. I miss you so much. There were so many things I wanted to ask you." _I whisper as a tear escapes my eye. I quickly wipe it away._

_Why did she have to die? I've already lost enough loved ones to last a lifetime._

_I wince as I think of my parents. I was only five when they passed and I hardly remember the car crash at all. But the memory of the aftermath still plays vividly in my mind._

_I vaguely remember being rushed to the hospital and crying because I was so scared. They told me everything was going to be alright and that I wasn't hurt at all. Then, when I was told that my parents didn't make it, I started bawling. Everything was not alright...and it never would be._

_They took me to a foster home until my Gran could sign the legal custody papers and fly to California to bring me to my new home in New York._

_But I was devastated..._

_I find myself return from those dark memories of my childhood past back to the present in the musty, old attic. __It was then I realized I was crying. __But I always did when I thought of my parents. I just wasn't aware of it at the time._

_I laid down on the wooden floor and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for it to pass. I just sat there for a while, immovable. __All of a sudden, I heard a faint noise coming from down below. I stifled my tears as best I could and listened._

_And then it dawned on me- In my rush to get up here and be alone, I'd forgotten to close the door behind me..._

_The footsteps were distinct now._

_Someone was approaching the attic_.

**Who do YOU think it is? Cliffhanger! I'm thinking about having Sibuna solve another mystery soon and I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR SOME IDEAS. Once again, Thanks for reading. :)**

**-Waverly**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOOOOOO! Attention all Sibuna Fans. **

**I just heard that Nathalia Ramos (Nina) is most likely NOT returning for Season 3! They're still going to be going through with production most likely but I'm crossing my fingers for Nina to still be in the show! How the hell could that happen! (Sorry for the language but I'm really upset) Nina is the CHOSEN ONE and this really just ruined my day. I love House of Anubis and now I'm officially depressed. :( **

**If you like Nina PLEASE comment and let's get everyone to spread the word and **

**convince her to come back! There's also a petition running through Twitter if you are interested. **

**Please help bring Natalia back!**

**(And btw if you think this is stupid, this is a HOA fanfiction. So don't judge)**

**Now that I have finished my crazed rant… I had a couple people suggest who it should be coming up the attic. But you'll have to wait and see for yourself! I had a pretty good idea about what I wanted to do...so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Sacrifice**

_The noise increased in volume and I detected the jingle of metal hitting against _

_metal. _

_**Victor's keys**__._

_I was in for a world of trouble if Victor caught me. I looked around __frantically for a place to hide. __But there was nowhere to hide thanks to Victor who broke down the entrance to the secret room, trying to discover the hidden Ankh pieces last term._

_I decided to acknowledge my fate and stand my ground, preparing for the worst... _

_Suddenly, I hear an ear-splitting crash one floor below and the pair of feet __quickly retreating, searching for the source of the commotion._

"What do you think you're doing?" _I hear Victor yell. Yep, it was definitely Victor coming up the stairs, I mentally confirm_

"Sorry, I slipped. I can be such a klutz."_says a familiar voice. _

_Was that Fabian's voice? I slipped down the stairs as quietly as I could pausing to carefully close the door behind me. I was not taking any chances. _

**Victor:** "Well, you will definitely have time to contemplate being more careful next time." _he sneered._

_I hear a slight groan. I peak around the wall and see the backside of a furious Victor waving a toothbrush in front of Fabian's face. _

**Victor:** "I want to see my face reflected in those toilet bowls." _he growls. _

_Not the toothbrush punishment!_

_Fabian notices me standing there, straightens up and says,_ "It won't happen again."

Victor: "See that it does not ...and clean this mess up." _he gestures at the __broken vase on the floor. And with that, he stalks off in the direction of his office in a huff, totally forgetting about the attic incident._

_I let out a sigh of relief. I was extremely lucky. _

_And then, it dawned on me: It hadn't been luck at all. __Fabian had realized i was up there. __He had purposely put himself on the line and had taken the punishment intended for __**ME**__._

_I internally blushed at the thought. I really owed him-big time. __But, I can't help thinking...Is that something a friend would do or something more? I give a deep sigh and force myself to forget about it._

_I make sure the coast is clear and walk out from behind the concealment of the __wall and he's still standing there, waiting._

"Thanks" _It's all I can manage to say for some odd reason. It's like my brain _

_has shut off. _

_He smiles sheepishly in my direction as he examines my expression intently. __Unexpectedly, I notice several different emotions flicker across his face. I __detect first confusion and then concern. I stare back, wondering what he was __seeing in my face._

**Fabian: **"Hey, what's wrong?" _he frowns, walking towards me. _

_Wrong? What does he mean? Recognition hits me with full force. I give myself a __mental face palm. How could I be so blind? But with that realization comes a __sinking feeling._

_My face is such a dead give away to my previously shed tears. I didn't want __Fabian to see my like this. Now he knows I've been crying ...and he's sure to __ask me why._

_I just stand there awkwardly trying to figure out how to answer. He takes that __as an inability to speak and immediately takes me up into a big bear hug. __His strong and protective arms holding me to him seem to give me a sense of __strength and with it-my voice back._

"I was just thinking about some things up there." _I say somewhat avoiding the __subject._

_He pulls back and stares at me, trying to read my thoughts. He seems to detect __my sudden shyness to answer so he says, _"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here to listen to anything you have to say."

_I swallow hard. As much as I trust him, bringing up my parents is personal __...and dangerous business. __But he __**HAD**_ _just saved me from a big punishment and I owed him something..._

"I was just...just thinking about my... parents" I _struggled to get the words __out without my voice breaking. I look down._

**Fabian:** "I'm so sorry, Nina." _I hear the pain in his voice. I look up, __astonished. He wasn't supposed to be upset..._

"Why are YOU upset?" _I ask genuinely puzzled. _

**Fabian:** "Cause seeing you hurting makes me upset. You're always so happy and seeing you any other way literally brings me pain." _he says sincerely._

_I stand there speechless. Man, that seems to be happening a lot today. I quickly __try to regain my composure._

"Thank you." _I whisper. Well, there goes THAT plan, so I continue _"...for everything-For saving me from Victor's wrath and always making me feel better."

_I saw Fabian smile._ "You're welcome." _he seems to think of something else, so __he adds,_ "And Nina? You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"I know. You've really proven that to me today." _I give him a small smile and a quick hug. _

**Fabian:** "And you would help me if I needed it right?" _he says slowly. His tone __seems to be implying something but his face is expressionless leaving me __slightly confused._

"Of course." _I say slowly, trying to interpret the meaning. _

**Fabian:** "Then you wouldn't mind at all if I said I needed **HELP** cleaning up this mess. Would you?" _he grins mischievously. I love that geeky grin of his._

_I laugh, not expecting this change of pace. Real mature Fabian, i think to myself. He is such a dork-but i like that about him. __I force myself to act as if I'm seriously contemplating this profound __idea as I say,_ "Hmm... I'll have to think about it."

**Fabian:** "Oh really?" _he raises his eyebrows mockingly_. "And what exactly is there to think about?"

_Two can play this game._ "Just how much faster it'll take me to reach the cleaning supplies in the kitchen compared to you." _I reply teasingly._

_He gets a funny look on his face and starts to say something but I'm already up __and running, extremely satisfied with his reaction. __I hear him laugh behind me as he comes to his senses and tries to catch up._

_We were side by side now. As much as I hated to admit it-he __**WAS**_ _faster than me but I'll never give him the pleasure of hearing that-especially from me. _

_I'm able to just make it down the stairs after him before he trips and takes me __down with him. "You know what? You are a klutz." I laugh._

**Fabian:** "Am not!" _he gasps and I see a twinkle in his eyes. _

_I quickly scramble to get up but he just holds me down and says,_ "No, you don't."

"Hey! Not fair." _I protest. Eventually, I manage to release his hold on me and __start up again._

_He __**MAY**_ _be fast but he's not strong enough to hold me down for long! Unless he __tickles me of course. Stupid weakness._

_I look behind my shoulder back at Fabian, who's rapidly gaining on me. And then __suddenly, I turn a corner failing to notice someone right in front of me before __I ram straight into them._

_I look up to see a person I've never seen before in my life. _

**Who do YOU think it is? Feel free to comment! :) Next chapter in the works. **

**-Waverly**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey you guys. :) Sorry I haven't uploaded. I've been really busy preparing for a guitar competition in Nashville this coming Wednesday. I made it to regionals and I'm so excited! Lol. But, unfortunately, it means I won't have access to a computer for a week, so I can't write. But don't worry... I'll be back!**

**I now request that there be at least two reviews in order for me to update if you guys want me to continue. I've been getting a little discouraged and I would appreciate it. **

**Chapter 5: New Friends and New Mysteries**

_I was staring up at a tall, blond-haired boy with dark brown eyes._

"Hey, watch it!" _he yells, his voice clearly full of annoyance. But he takes one look at me and quickly changes his expression to one of fake sincerity._

"Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was… Are you alright?" _he says sweetly. He has an American accent! So that means I'm not the only one anymore, I think happily._

"Umm… yeah. I'm fine…how about yourself?" _I ask, getting a little bit dazed from hitting my head._

"Oh, I'm just perfect…_now." he winks at me._

_I blush. _"Thanks…"

_By now, Fabian has caught up and is now standing discreetly by my side, his face impassive._

"But it would be even better if I knew your name…" _he smirks, ignoring the new arrival. I feel Fabian tense up next to me._

"Oh, It's Nina." _Is it getting hot in here?_ "Nice to meet you…umm"

"Name's Eddie." _he blurts out before I could bother to ask._ "It's a _pleasure _to meet you…Beautiful."

_I look down, blushing a deep crimson red. This guy is obviously a big flirt. I notice Fabian bristle at those words. Why is he being so… protective? __All of a sudden, Eddie seems to notice Fabian for the first time._

_**Eddie:**_ _"_And you are?_" he says in a tone far less friendly._

**Fabian:** "Fabian." _he says coldly._

**Eddie:** "Nice to meet you Franklin." _he says, not seeming to care before he turns back to face me._

**Fabian:** "Not Franklin, Fabian." _he says rather annoyed._

**Eddie: **"Whatever. Your British names are so confusing. Why can't y'all have normal names and terms for stuff?" _he says carelessly, with a bored expression etched on his face._

**Fabian:** "Well the last time I checked you aren't in America anymore. And you are the one coming to _**OUR**_ country. So I would start getting used to it." _he says, very much offended._

_ I had never seen Fabian act like this. He was very…angry. Even if Eddie __**WAS **__being a jerk. It seemed like something else was going on underneath the surface. I wondered what was bothering him…_

**Eddie:** Oh really? I didn't realize that they also encourage anti-Americanism over here!" _he says apparently outraged that someone had stood up to him._

_Fabian steals a quick sideway glance at me, I think to see if I was offended or not, but whatever he saw in my eyes satisfied him enough to turn back towards Eddie._

**Fabian:** "I am definitely NOT anti-American. My girl, Nina over here is obviously not a Brit."

_Obviously? What does he mean by THAT? I inwardly frown. Wait-did he just call me HIS girl?_

_**Eddie:**_ _"_So she's your girlfriend then._" he says clearly disappointed. I swiftly look to Fabian to witness his reply._

_**Fabian:**_ _"_No, she's not my girlfriend…" _he says quietly and almost… longingly. No! I'm just imagining things._

_**Eddie:**_ "Oh." _he perks up._ "Well then, I better take this to my room" _he says indicating his suitcase_. "When I figure out where that is…" _he looks at me. "_Would you mind showing me around, Nina?" _he says with a pleading smile._

"No, I can't. I've got to…" _Think of something Nina "_Help Fabian clean up the mess on the second floor." _Yes! And it's true too. Fabian beams at me._

_**Eddie:**_ _"_Are you sure FRANKLIN can't do it by himself?_" he sneers while Fabian scowls._

"No, I promised him. And I KEEP my promises._" I say, desperately trying to think of anything to get Eddie off my back and besides… I did promise Fabian._

_ Crestfallen, Eddie walks off and runs straight into a still angry Victor. Fabian and I start to edge away from those two highly volatile reactants, just waiting to explode. I guess this is what chemistry is like in real life, I think, recalling my lessons. We exit the scene just as they hit it off, their heated conversation bouncing off the walls._

_ We grab the cleaning supplies from the cupboard in the kitchen and start to make our way back up the stairs without disturbing the ensuing argument. We make it to the hallway, and then I realize that Fabian hasn't said anything since he admitted to Eddie that I'm not his girlfriend…_

"Hey, are you ok?_" I say frowning._

**Fabian:** "Yeah, I'm fine." _he says avoiding my eyes._

_ I don't know what to say, so I let it go. Eddie must have really gotten to him. Though, I'm not exactly sure why. In fact, I'm still kind of confused as to what set Fabian off in the first place._

_We make quick work of the mess and haul it off downstairs. Thankfully, all was quiet. Guess whatever Eddie and Victor were fighting over had been resolved._

**Fabian:** "I'm going to my room. You can tag along if you want." _he says after we return everything to it's rightful place in the kitchen. __I decide to follow him. Dinner can't be too far off and I don't have anything better to do to pass the time... __We walk down the hall of the first floor and when Fabian reaches the door to his and Mick's room, he opens it._

_Who should he find staring back at him, but a bewildered Eddie._

_At first, Fabian looks confused but then he slowly puts the pieces together._

**Fabian:** "Don't tell me we're roommates?" _he says, his mouth agape.  
>I shrink into the wall as I watch these events unfold.<em>

**Eddie:** "Afraid so." _he says grimly._

**Fabian:** "Brilliant." _he says dejectedly, more to himself than anyone else._

_Eddie holds up his hands in surrender._ "I get it okay? You don't want me here. And believe me, I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are."

**Fabian:** "I don't think that..."

**Eddie:** "Save it." _he cuts across Fabian._ "Don't pretend that you don't care. I know you hate me and the feeling is mutual. But since we are forced to be roommates, I suggest some sort of truce is in order."

**Fabian:** "Alright. What are your terms?" _he sighs warily_.

**Eddie:** "Just keep out of my stuff and personal life and I'm satisfied."

**Fabian:** "Done. But it goes both ways." _Eddie nods in agreement._

**Eddie:** "So do we have a deal?" _He takes out his hand and holds it up questioningly for Fabian to shake._

**Fabian:** "Deal." _he says somewhat relieved. He seems to remember that I'm still standing there. _"I'll just leave you to unpack then." _he says awkwardly and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him._

"Do you really hate Eddie that much?" _I say amazed._

**Fabian:** "No, I don't hate him, but I can tell we are not going to get along well." _he says depressed._

"Why?" _I question._

**Fabian: **"Because we're opposites." _This answer doesn't really make much since to me, since Fabian seems to get along with everyone just fine. He's a really nice person and it's uncharacteristic for him to be unfriendly to anyone. Period._

"Oh" _is all I can think to say as we walk into the common room_.

_Fabian suddenly stops and says,_ "Hey, I wanted to ask you something..."

_ But I never get to hear the rest...for at that exact moment, I get a very disoriented feeling within my head. My ears may have been listening to Fabian talking to me before but my mind was now listening to a disembodied voice of it's own that totally overrides any other source of sound. I've had this feeling before and it could only mean one thing..._

_Someone-or something-was trying to communicate with me. But it wasn't human…_

**Wow. Eddie and Fabian seem to have really hit it off. Can you guess why? And what is happening to Nina now? So many questions. Hope you like it. :) Please review, review, review!**

**-Waverly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :) I had to re-upload this chapter because my computer messed up something. Thanks for the patience!**

**Heyy! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I've had one thing after another ****this past month and haven't had access to a computer. ****I wanted to take a different approach with this chapter. Let me know what you ****think, yeah? Anyway hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Chapter 6: Bewilderment**

**Fabian's POV:**

_ I was just about to ask Nina something that had been nagging at me for a long time. But, before I could even get the sentence out, I noticed something very strange which made me freeze..._

_ Without warning, her green eyes had become cold and distant. Vacant. And there was something else in that expression that made my spine tingle-something disconcerting that seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place. _

_ Was it something I had said earlier? I quickly shook that thought out of my __head. There was no possible way that Nina would ever act like this, even if she was angry. One thing was clear: This WASN'T normal._

_ Suddenly, her body went completely rigid and her eyes went completely dim. I __started to get a sick feeling in my stomach, an uncanny premonition that __something bad was about to happen._

_ I felt like my feet were glued to the floor. I was unable to move, or speak, or do anything for that matter to my uttermost shame. So I just stood there, staring at her, my mind unable to process what the heck was going on. _

_ It felt like hours had passed before I could find my voice again though, in reality, this had all happened in a mere matter of seconds. _

"Nina?"_ I said with a growing sense of panic mixed with dread. But that did __nothing to benefit the situation, for she remained in her unresponsive state._

_ I contemplated calling Trudy or one of the other Housemates to help me revive Nina. But what would I tell them? How the heck could I explain what was happening when I didn't understand myself? For all I know, it could be Sibuna related though I had seriously thought that that part of our lives was all over…_

_ Maybe that was what was going on?_

_ I tried waving my right hand right in front of her eyes. They remained glazed over... There was no response from her. What was happening to her?_

"Ni-na?"_ I said a lot louder, trying to keep my head. I couldn't even tell if she was conscious or not-and that, believe it or not, scared me. _

_ The sound of my worried voice seemed to trigger some sort of reaction out of __her, though I did not know if it was an unconscious decision or if she was __really trying to respond to my voice._

_ Her body previously being so straight and stiff, I was surprised to see her __start struggling to keep herself upright, though nothing on her face had __changed. I automatically grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. She was NOT going to fall on my watch._

_ Despite me holding on to her body, she still struggled against whatever was keeping __her under. By this time, I had figured out that she was having some sort of __vision. I had decided to go with my theory of this being Sibuna related. If it was good or bad I really couldn't tell at this point._

_ I mean, she had told me after Sarah Frobisher-Smythe had died that she had __started hearing things and that Sarah herself had appeared to her a couple of __times._

_ But I hadn't been around at any of those times, so I didn't know if this was __what normally occurred when she got one of those "special feelings". All I could __do was hope for the best though I wasn't sure of anything anymore._

_ Just then, her body started to convulse violently and she started screaming. I cringed at the noise. Was __she coming out of it? What should I do? I was so confused and extremely tense._

_ I decided to take a chance and do the only thing I could do-lay her down on __the floor until it stopped and pray that whatever is is going on that I'm not __making it worse._

_ Only one thing changes as I gently lay her body down on the rug in the common room-__her whole being is still jerking back and forth on the floor but she'd stopped __screaming. Instead, she starts muttering something incomprehensible over and over again._

_ That is, until she says it a single time clear as a bell that sends shivers down my spine: _"Must get it before it's too late."

_ Get what? I thought frantically. Now I was sure this was last semester all over again. __When will this torture end? I don't know how much more of this I can take before __I go insane._

_ I grabbed one of her hands and entwined my fingers through hers using this as an anchor to keep me down. They felt soft and __warm against mine. I smiled sadly, trying to use the sweet feeling to help calm me __and hopefully calm her._

_ She then writhes in agony with such force the color drains out of my face. She __lets out one last ear-piercing scream and then passes out..._

**What do you think? Too dramatic? Haha. My 16th birthday is this weekend so I'm really excited! And what better way to have a happy birthday than to get a bunch of reviews? That would be a GREAT present. (Hope you get the hint!)Thank y'all so much for reading!**

** I'm going to try to get another chapter up before this week is over, so stay tuned! **


End file.
